Consumers of heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) control systems, particularly thermostats that may be placed in visible locations, have become more demanding as technology has advanced. Newer systems are expected to be compact, accessible, and low maintenance. Further, ease and cost of installation remains important. These factors have, in part, led to wider use of battery controlled thermostats. With the use of batteries, energy conservation within the thermostat itself has become important. Any step taken to reduce power consumption in a thermostat is an opportunity to improve existing devices.